Rewind and Repeat
by Spice of Life
Summary: Never going to be updated.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

You know? I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this or not, because  
  
1. I've got enough fanfics as it is  
  
2. I'm not sure how well this would go over  
  
3. I'm not sure how much I would even like this  
  
4......wait....I don't have 4.......  
  
BUT, It was nagging me, and bothering me, and taunting me in the back of my mind (Scary place, back there), until I finally yelled at it to stop....and that I would write it. Write what, you're wondering (Well, I'm sure you really don't care)? Write this, my dear readers! Which I will most likely end up removing anyways, but, if you guys like it, I guess I will keep it up. But, I'm doubting that, so........  
  
onwards we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, although I would have fainted with excitment by now, and probably would not be able to breathe let alone write this.... I DO Own Kyler and Haven though. The first chapter may seem pretty confusing, but bear with me for a bit. It's from Kyler and Haven's P.O.V.  
  
Seriosuly, stay with me though, what you don't understand will later be revealed in the story.  
  
Chapter 1: In the Begining  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. Here we are. On a bus. Headed for a Camp for Bad boys. Are we bad boys? I guess I'll let you decide. In our minds, we didn't do anything wrong. Of course, everyone has different opinions. Right or wrong, you usually stand by them, don't you? Well, I do. I stood by my opinion. But, mine wasn't really an opinion. Mine was reality.  
  
But, who's to say, really? Who's to say what's real and what's not?  
  
Well, obviously not us. Not the people who know. Hell, if they'd let the people who actually know what happened tell their story, someone might be declared and found innocent. And they wouldn't want that to happen, now would they?  
  
I'm not saying I am innocent. Maybe I am, maybe I ain't. I'm not sayin' nothing. My brother might disagree, he would crack. He'd tell the truth. He'd tell everybody. That's just the way he wants it. Maybe I don't though. Then again, maybe I do. I wish I could rewind everything. Maybe then it never would have happened.  
  
They just want to forget about us, make us the past. Well, fine then. I'll forget you too.  
  
We wouldn't be here. Heading down this dusty road in a cheap rented bus, handcuffed to the seats. heading down this road to nowhere. At least, that's what it seems. But I know what's waiting for us. I'm not nervous though. I'm ready. Bring it on. 'Cause I've been to hell and back, I've been there, done that. Seen it, felt it. I'm ready and waitin', ready and willin'. So give me all ya' got, world. 'cause I'll take it all on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't do it. Didn't do it. Why doesn't anyone believe me? I would never do anything like that. Like that. We wouldn't. I wouldn't. He wouldn't. Wouldn't. Nobody believed us though.  
  
'Guilty'.  
  
Just like that. Like that. It's all changed. They've got it all wrong. All wrong. Just that one word, trapped us forever. It's all different now. Now. I want everyone to know the truth, but no one cares, no one wants to hear it. Hear it. The truth is so much more than they can imagine. But they don't want to imagine, they don't want to know. Want to know. They think that saying we're guilty and sending us away will prevent all further problems, protect the future. The future.  
  
Well, what about us? Us. Yeah, they've all forgotten. What happened before, all those years before, I guess they don't matter any more. Any more. Just sweep us under the rug.  
  
I didn't do it. Didn't do it. How could you say I did? Haven't you known me this long? I thought you knew me. Well I guess I was wrong. Wrong. Wrong all this time, all along.  
  
They think they know what happened. Well, they don't. They don't. They just made it up, we know the truth. You had to chose, to believe us or them. You choose them. Them over us. Over us. You choose the lie over truth, over truth, the dark over light.  
  
It might be fine with him, but it's not with me. With me. I'll never get over it, it'll never be out of me. It'll be in my mind. My mind. Always and forever. Forever. How you believed them, the lies that they told you. All lies. Believe what you want, he said. Well, I wanted you to believe me.  
  
Now, I sit here waiting for what lies ahead. I'm not read, I don't want it. I want to go back, forget all those things. I want to go home again. I want it to be like before.  
  
But it's not about what I want, It's about what I get. Life's not fair, is it. I hate people who say that.  
  
But I can't think about that now. I need to get ready for what's going to happen. Prepare for my future. Even if I don't want it.  
  
Because, it's not just life. Nothing's fair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Murdered but not Dead

Bored, bored, bored. Wow, two of my fish are pregnant now. That male fish is a player.  
  
Still might be kinda' confusing, but, hang in there!  
  
Chapter 2: Murdered, but Not Dead  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't do nothin'."  
  
"I didn't do anything. Anything."  
  
They had both said.  
  
"You killed that man."  
  
That's what they had said.  
  
"He was already dead."  
  
True?  
  
or False?  
  
True. Of course. But yet false. False in the eyes that don't believe. All eyes but two. In those two eyes, it was the truth. But no one else wanted it to be. So, according to them, it was false.  
  
But you wouldn't get it, now would you? You wouldn't understand how it feels to be turned against by everyone you've ever known.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started out two paces from the stop sign on Fern Street, 4 blocks up from the Parker store, 18 feet down to the corner of Lexington and Hamilton, and across the street to where the sidewalk ends, and the story begins.  
  
It was a normal day, or, as normal as any day ever is. Blue sky, green grass. The usual. Not that I've ssen any other color of grass or sky. So, I guess it was normal. But I don't like calling things , 'normal', it makes them seem boring. So, I guess I'll call it, 'usual'. Not so boring sounding.  
  
I hate boring.  
  
Nothing about me is boring, really. My name's not. I've never met anyone else named 'Kyler'. But, who knows, there might be someone with that name that I haven't met. There's alot of people I've never met, so how would I know?  
  
I like to keep things interesting. Doesn't everyone? Well, I hope not, because I don't want to be just like everybody else. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a goth or anything like that. I;m not really rebelling, either. It's just the way I am. Just the way I want to be.  
  
There's not that much about me that's incredibly unusual though, to my disapointment. I don't have 6 toes, or anything. I talk fast. Really fast. I don't try to, not really. It just comes out that way. It's fine with me though, not everybody talks fast. Not all the time.  
  
Well, anyway. Back to the story, and the 'usual' day. Not normal. Remember that.  
  
I can't really say the truth without making this too interesting. Maybe that's why we're headed where we are going now in the first place. Because of me, and my need to make things interesting. No, not need.  
  
Because of my job to keep things interesting. Yeah, my job. If I don't, who else will? Nobody, that's who.  
  
But my job that day was not to keep things interesting. No, that certain day it was to clean a house.  
  
Exciting, isn't it?  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought. But Haven said, 'Come on. It'll be nice to do something for someone else now and then.'  
  
So, I went along with it. 'cause he was gonna' go with or without me. That's just the way he is.  
  
So, there we were. Two paces from the stop sign on Fern Street, 4 blocks up from the Parker store, 18 feet down to the corner of Lexington and Hamilton, and across the street to where the sidewalk ends.  
  
We stared up at the house. No, the the big house, no the huge hou--- whatever. It was big. And we had to clean it.  
  
Well, first we had to go in it.  
  
We'd made it to the gate.  
  
"Looks haunted." I said. That was an underestatment. It looked like one of those old, creepy, haunted houses from horror movies.  
  
"No way." Haven said, looking at the house. His voice was wavering. "No it's not. It's not."  
  
"Whatever. Then you can go first." I told him, gesturing towards the gate, "It'll be your honor."  
  
He looked at me nervously, I laughed, "And your last honor."  
  
He squealed, and backed up. I laughed again.  
  
"Come on, let's go home." I said, starting to walk back.  
  
"No, man. Come on, Mr. McGregor really wanted us to clean his house, he's too old to do it himself." Haven said, pleading with me. I sighed.  
  
"Then why can't he hire a maid or something?"  
  
I reluctantly walked back up to the old rusty gate, flipped the lock, and glanced back at Haven before opening it.  
  
"Right behind you. Behind you." Haven squeaked.  
  
I pushed the doors open, and they swung with a large sharp moan. I heard Haven sqeak again from behind me.  
  
"Let's go." I said, "Mr. McGregor is waiting for his next victim!" I threw my head back and feighned an evil laugh. Haven just about fainted.  
  
Then I heard it. A scream. Not a fake on either, a real blood-curling scream that cut through the air.  
  
I just about jumped out of my skin, and so did Haven.  
  
"What was that?" He croaked.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should get out of here...." I said, starting to get more and more freaked out by the minute.  
  
Another scream. Worse than the first, but weaker at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." Haven said, running back towards the gate.  
  
"Unlock it!" I yelled at him, as he fumbled with the gate doors.  
  
"I'm trying, it's stuck!" He groaned, "Why did you lock it when we came in!"  
  
"To scare you!" I yelled, "Now open it!"  
  
"Well, you're plan worked! Unfortunatly, it worked a little too well!" He screamed, still fumbling with the lock.  
  
"Come on, let me see it." I said, grabbing it from him. It was rusted together. "No way!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, something freaky is happening here, we have to get out." Haven said, starting to climb the fence, I followed.  
  
Too late.  
  
Someone had heard the screams. Called the cops.  
  
And cops don't want to hear your side of the story. They put together their own.  
  
'You killed that man.'  
  
Whatever. 


	3. Chapter 3: Close, but not There

Awww, doesn't anyone like this? Of course, now that I'm getting really into it, nobody likes it anyways. Well, except for Nosilla, thanks for sticking by me!  
  
Well, anyways, here's the next chapter...I just hope more people will read this. Reviews are my sole purpose for writing, lol. Once again, thanks for reading and replying, Nosilla!  
  
This chapter is Haven's chapter, as the last one was Kyler's. The first part repeats, because it's the same with both boys P.O.V's...wow...this is confusing. Don't worry, the D-Tent boys and Camp Green Lake in all of it's glory will be entering soon.  
  
Chapter 3: Close, but not There  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't do nothin'."  
  
"I didn't do anything. Anything."  
  
They had both said.  
  
"You killed that man."  
  
That's what they had said.  
  
"He was already dead."  
  
True?  
  
or False?  
  
True. Of course. But yet false. False in the eyes that don't believe. All eyes but two. In those two eyes, it was the truth. But no one else wanted it to be. So, according to them, it was false.  
  
I wanted them to know, wanted everybody to know the truth. The truth. We didn't do it. We didn't kill that man. He was already dead. But they didn't care. No one did. They made up their own stories. Like fairy Tales, old Folk Stories. Once upon a time, there was no happy ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started out two paces from the stop sign on Fern Street, 4 blocks up from the Parker store, 18 feet down to the corner of Lexington and Hamilton, and across the street to where the sidewalk ends, and the story begins.  
  
I like things to be the same as they usually are. Same, same, same. It may be boring, but at least it means nothing changes. Nothing changes. That doesn't necassarily mean that I'm plain, same, and boring though. I mean, I may not be a huge individualist like my twin brother, but I'm my own person. My own person.  
  
Example one, my name. Haven. Unusual? Yes. Boring? No. Same? No. I like it like that. Like that. But it's nothing too drastic, nothing like...Quardrinalmal or something like that. No, I wouldn't like that.  
  
Example two, the way I speak. I repeat myself. I don't know why. Know why. It's not something I can control, it's just like Kyler. He talks so fast I can barely understand him sometimes. he can't help it either. Maybe it's a wierd twin thing. Thing. I don't know. But, it makes us stand out. Maybe a little too much for my pleasure, but Kyler likes to stand out. He also likes to keep secrets, and doesn't like people in his buisness.  
  
Maybe that's why we're headed where we are in the first place. First place. I don't blame him though, it's just the way he is. he is. Like me, I like to help people. Which is also the reason we're headed to that stupid camp. I just had to be helpful. Help out Old Man McGregor.  
  
Just had to help. Like always.  
  
So I said, "'Come on. It'll be nice to do something for someone else now and then."  
  
I just had to say that. Say that.  
  
So, there we were. Two paces from the stop sign on Fern Street, 4 blocks up from the Parker store, 18 feet down to the corner of Lexington and Hamilton, and across the street to where the sidewalk ends.  
  
It was a huge house. A huge, creepy, scary house. Who knew what else besides Mr. McGregor was living in there?  
  
"Looks haunted." Kyler said.  
  
Duh.  
  
"No way. It's not. It's not." I lied. Man, I was freaked. We had to clean that big scary house...no way.  
  
"Whatever," Kyler shrugged. For a few seconds, I thought he was gonna' turn away and walk right back home. I would have gladly followed him. Him. But then he said, "Then you can go first. It'll be your honor."  
  
I stared at him, still not sure. He grinned at me, "And your last honor."  
  
Okay, no way. No way. No possible way.  
  
"Come on, let's go home." He said, taking another look at the house.  
  
"No, man. Come on, Mr. McGregor really wanted us to clean his house, he's too old to do it himself." I said, my conscience getting the best of me. The best of me.  
  
"Then why can't he hire a maid or something?" He groaned.  
  
"That's why I brought you." I smiled, walking up to the gate. I stared at him.  
  
"You open it. It."  
  
"Scaredy cat." He grinned, flipping the rusty lock.  
  
"Let's go inside, Mr. McGregor is awaiting his next victim!" Kyler yelled, throwing his head back and laughing loudley. I squeaked.  
  
"Aww, come on!" I whined.  
  
Then, a scream. And it hadn't come from Kyler either.  
  
It had come from the house.  
  
It was a real scream, like somebody having a knife being cut through them. Crystal clear. Then, another. Weaker then the first, but still powerful all the same.  
  
I could have fainted. I'm surprised I didn't. Didn't.  
  
"Uh...maybe we should get out of here." Kyler said. I could tell he was getting really freaked out. So was I. I. Actually, I was passed freaked out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." I said, running for the gate.  
  
It was locked.  
  
Locked, Locked, Locked.  
  
I kept trying, Kyler screaming things at me, speaking to fast for anyone to understand.  
  
I kept trying, kept trying to get that lock.  
  
Too late.  
  
Someone had heard the screams. Called the cops.  
  
And cops don't want to hear your side of the story. They put together their own.  
  
'You killed that man.'  
  
No, I didn't. 


End file.
